Toby's Band of Drunks
by Teren
Summary: Sakura is a princess ((surprise surprise)) who unknowingly falls in love with the leader of a rebelious gang. S+S, please R
1. Moon and Mum

A/N I don not Own any form of Card Captoring product/ and or publication. Now that's said lets get going on my new story style, and theme. Enjoy~!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"That Princess Sakura, she is not wife material," Sir Toby sat at a pub talking to his friends "Man you should have seen her when I tried to get it on." Sir Toby didn't notice the growing figure behind him.  
  
"I mean, she must be like a virgin or something." Sir Toby, was, drunk, but to the tall figure behind him that did not excuse talking bout the princess like that.  
  
"Perhaps, Sir, you should watch you language when talking about a lady." Sir Toby felt a sharp point faintly resting against his silk shirt. He looked over his shoulder and sneered "Well if it *hic* isn't the over protective brother, Prince Touya."  
  
Had Sir Toby been even a small bit sober he would have crumpled at the glare that Touya had plastered on his face. But he wasn't, so he continued, " Your sister is a virgin isn't she *hic* Princey Mincey? I bet you are too *hic* If I had my sword, you would be a dead man Touyi. A dead man you hear me?! A DEAD MAN!!!" Touya almost sliced Toby's head off then and there, he would have gotten away with it too, but his beloved sister Sakura was against murder, so he refrained. He put his sword back into its sheath. "Make ONE more mistake, Sir, And you will not live to see my sisters marriage."  
  
Prince Touya turned to leave, and Sir Toby decided to have one more shot "I wont anyway, *hic* even if I live to one hundred." Touya froze, his hand on his belt, he stiffened, then walked out, leaving the raging laughter and abusive comments behind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I did try father, but all those knights just wanted me for my looks. None of them liked me for me." Sakura was standing in front of her fathers throne, her head bowed in shame. "I am sorry Father." King Fujitaka was about to reply when his son burst into the room.  
  
"Father, did you happen to chose any of todays suitors?" Touya inquired, hidden menace stung with his words. King thought carefully, not wanting to bring upon himself one of Touyas explosions, "Ye..s why Touya?" Touyas mouth twitched in inexpressible anger, "May I request that the princess please leave the throne room?"  
  
King Fujitaka raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Sakura, leave, I will be up to talk to you later." Sakura nodded in relief "Thank you father, Touya" She shot a questioning glance at him, but his eyes were firmly set upon the king. Sakura walked briskly out of the room and once out of the kings sight,ran, as fast as a dress could allow her, to her room.  
  
Back in the throne room, Fujitaka wearily turned back to his son. "What is it, my son?" Touya gritted his teeth, "Those suitors you chose for Sakura. They were, fools, father. They insulted a lady without her presence and discussed her personal life behind her back. I do not approve of your decisions Sir." Fujitaka shook his head sadly "I am sorry Touya. Really I am. Sakura cant marry just anyone. Maybe you should try looking."  
  
Touya looked at his father in surprise, but dared not question him "Yes Father, I will try find a suitable husband for Sakura." He bowed stiffly and walked out the room, his mission set.  
  
Sakura sat in her room staring out the window at the cheese-like moon, her eyes quivering with newly shed tears. "Oh Luna, Goddess of the moon, What am I to do? I just want to marry for love, not money, or power, or convenience. Where hides the man for me, a man of honour, of love?"  
  
The moon didn't reply, she rarely does. Instead her newfound light bathed the street outside the palace wall. 'Walk with the light Sakura.' Her late mothers words rang in her head 'Love is in Light, and Light in Love.'  
  
Sakura wiped her tear stained cheeks dry and pulled on a peasant-like outfit. Roses that pricked her fingers went unnoticed on her decent down the trellis out side her window.....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N this is the beginning of my new story. Its an entirely new style for me so please tell me how to improve. Thanks 


	2. Where the Moon's Path leads

Chapter 2 -  
  
Sakura dropped down silently, her feet making no sound on the dew-laden grass below, she ducked behind a nearby shrub, wary of any movement. Hidden under a cloak of darkness she crept along the wall that seperated the palace from the city. Finding a low point in the wall, she hoisted herself up and over the wall.  
  
The moon's light had not faded, the path in front of her was still bright. Sakura walked head down, so not to be recognised, into the city.  
  
Unlike most medieval cities, this one (by the name of Idono) was a 24 hour party. Although by around 10-11 pm the drunks were out, harrasing women as they do. Sakura passed a few of these, They cat-called and wolf-whistled at her, but she just walked on. The one jerk that did try to feel her up, got a swift kick in the you-know-where.  
  
Sakura was walking past a pub, a particularily noisy one, when some one ran out, straight towards her. "Sakury! *hic* My luuurve *hic*" Yes, It was Sir Toby, Sakura tried to ignore him, but he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Oh Sakurie I *hic* missed you," Sakura could smell the strong scent of alchol on his breath and struggled to free herself . "Get off me!" She tried to push him off but he held fast. "Come on Buby *hic* I have a nice house to *hic* the west of here." Sir Toby was getting persistant.  
  
Sakura bit his arm, so hard she drew blood. "ARGGG!!" Toby let go and slapped Sakura to the ground, She lay there, trembling in fear. 'Sir' Toby raised his fist in anger and was about to let loose when he was punched in the eye and stomach repeatedly by a tallish figure.  
  
"NEVER, EVER, HIT A WOMAN!" The young mans words were slow and full of cold anger. He turned to Sakura and knelt beside her "Are you okay?" She looked up at the warm tone of his voice, His warm brown eyes melted away any pain she felt, only momentarily though. "Uhh, I think," She tried to sit up but cried out in anguish.  
  
"I think I should help you." The young man gently picked her up, ignoring the protests from Toby. Toby swore madly, and attempted to kick Sakura's savior. Instead he got a sharp kick again, in the stomach. He sat down with a thump, and could only stare with red eyes as Sakura got carried away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was taken to a medieval equivlent of an apartment, where the mysterious male treated the bruise on her cheek. Sakura watched him with fascination.  
  
"Who are you?" Her words were the first she had spoken and the man stared in surprise. "Oh, I am Syaoran, Syaoran Li. Who are you?" Sakura went white, 'I can't tell him who I really am, then he'll know I ran away.' she gulped "Sakura, Sakura Tai." She struggled with the last word, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, Sakura Tai, You had better get to sleep. What were you doing out and about at this hour anyway?" Sakura had rested her head against Syaorans shoulder unknowingly "Looking for love" she mumbled, already half asleep.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and gently lay her down on the bed. He was quite content with the couch that night.  
  
A/N Bet you all saw that coming aye? ^^ Well hope you like it, Please read, review and/or tell me how to improve, or I'll continue to stink ^^ 


	3. AIEEE BURNT WAFFLES

Thanx to all those who reviewed! I hope this isn't boring, I am kind of feeling down at the moment. Have you ever felt like you lost something, before you ever really had it? And it meant alot to you? Never mind, I had better start writing. -_-*  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Sakura blinked and stared at the ceiling, 'Why has my room changed colour?' She sat up suddenly and looked around. She puzzled for a minute over why her room had gotten smaller and changed from pink to bright green, and why she was in her dress-up outift. Then it struck her so hard she had to lie back down again. But she was soon on her feet, tiding herself as much as possible.  
  
In the kitchen, Syaoran was cooking up a storm (and food). Sakura came down and headed straight for the kitchen, She smiled at Syaoran "Hello, Who are you?" Syaoran looked around, almost as surprised as her. "Hi, I am Syaoran, remember?" Sakura sat on a stool opposite him. Holding her head in her hands "Yes, you saved me, from Not-So Sir Toby." Syaoran raised an eyebrow,  
  
"You knew him?"  
  
"Yes, He was one of the men that the ki- I mean my father tried to get me to marry" Sakura looked up, her eyes sparkled with tears, Syaoran felt an instant tug at his heartstrings. He walked over to her a drew her into a hug. "Don't cry Sakura."  
  
Sakura buried her face in his shirt, wiping her eyes on the course material. The surprising warmth of this new-found friend had already won her trust. Sakura finally let go and looked up at Syaoran, "Thank you."  
  
He smiled "What ever for?" Sakura swallowed and managed to return the smile, "For everything," Syaoran ran his hand through his messy chocolate-coloured hair "Don't worry about it." Sakura looked away and sniffed back the last of her tears, then stopped in amusment "Is something burning?" Syaoran went pale "Oh shit, the WAFFLES!" Syaoran jumped behind the stove faster than a shot bullet. Sakura laughed and ran to get a bucket of water.  
  
She managed to find one, in the lounge she ran to the pump outside and filled it with water. Sakura ran back inside and held the bucket out to Syaoran, who dumped the flaming waffles in it. Sakura bit her tounge to keep from laughing further as Syaoran ran his hand over his forehead, leaving black ash smudges along its path.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Syaoran pouted as Sakura shook with laughter. Sakura eventually calmed down, much to the amusment of Syaoran, "Now, can you tell me, whats so funny?" Sakura shook her head and grabbed a scrap of cloth off the table. After soaking it in water she wiped his forehead clean of ash smudges.  
  
Syaoran had watched her in silent wonder. He shook his head when Sakura had finished. "Why didn't you just tell me I had ash on my forehead?" Sakura gave him pleadingly innocent eyes, "And deprive me of returning the favour? I think not."  
  
His eyes met hers in a moment of silent understanding, "You are different Sakura." Syaoran smiled softly and she blushed and looked away. "What does that mean?" Sakura's voice was meant to be questioning but it ended up soft and almost sad. Syaoran gently drew Sakuras face back to face his own "You are special Sakura, you deserve better than Sir Toby, hope fully you will find the one." He hugged Sakura warmly, not wanting to let go.  
  
Sakura smiled into his shirt, her eyes shining unnoticedly 'I think I already have Syaoran. I already have.'  
  
  
  
A/N okay this story is offically GOING NO WHERE! hehe, I got carried away, oh well next time aye? 


	4. This complicates things

A/N You people think this is going to fast? Shite, If I kept it at the pace it is going at it'll be a long story ((for me)), but any slower. Woah. Well, anyways. You'll find out who Syaoran is soon enough, but be warned, he isnt all the good he seems.  
  
chapter-4  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked down the streets of the city. People buzzed around, doing their jobs and stalls were set up all over the road. Syaoran watched Sakura intently as she gazed at the city as though she had never seen it before. "First time here Sakura?" Syaoran caught Sakura off-guard, "Yeah... uh, I mean. Its my first time here, I have been to markets in my city," she stammered, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"You dont live here? That'll explain why I havent seen you around before." Syaoran gently took Sakuras hand in his own. "Ill show you the sights, shall I?" Sakura smiled widely and nodded.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sakura froze and Syaoran looked at her panic stricken face. "Run" She whispered. Syaoran looked behind her, two soldiars from the palace were running after them. Syaoran winced "Oh, damn" He and Sakura took off like down the street, much to the annoyance of the guards.  
  
Syaoran lead Sakura towards an used alleyway. He hid her eyes and taped on some bricks. A large opening appeared and Syaoran lead Sakura through the darkness, the opening closing behind them. Syaoran sat down against a stone wall and helped Sakura sit beside him. Sakura shivered as the cool air of the tunnel found its way through her short-sleeved outfit. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, taking the cold wind's bite on himself. "Why did you take me too?" Sakura asked through chattering teeth. "They wanted me, My father he liv.. I mean, is staying at the palace,"  
  
Almost blinded by the darkness, Syaoran stared at her. "And you are too?" Sakura nodded, Syaoran turned away. "This complicates things." He frowned in the darkness, Sakura could feel the tension, "Listen, You go back to the palace. I've some work to do. Meet me by the palace walls at 10pm tomorrow night okay?" Sakura sighed and nodded. "I will."  
  
He took her by the hand and led her back up the passage. After opening the entrance he turned to her "Be careful, and what ever you do DON'T talk to anyone about me." Sakura raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed as Syaoran scampered back down the tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked into the throne room at twelve, she froze at the sight of 'Sir' Toby standing by her father. Her eyes narrowed as he ran over to her. "Oh Sakura! Thank the Lord you are okay." He bowed stiffly, his eye was swollen and was a nasty purple colour. King Fujitaka walked to Sir Tobys side.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura? We were very worried, expecially when Sir Tobias ran in this morning, claiming you had been kidnapped." Sir Toby smiled sincerely "I was very worried Sakura, love. Oh, What happened to you cheek?" He ran a finger over the yellowing bruise lightly. "I bet it was that awful man. He bet me up harshly too."  
  
King Fujitaka smiled at Sakura. "You are a very lucky girl Sakura. Not only has Sir Tobias requested your hand in marraige, I have agreed." Sakura gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Seeing the stunned look on his daughters face pleased the old king. "I'm glad you agree Sakura, run along to your room, you will find your dresser waiting for you."  
  
Sakura just stood there, not wishing to believe what she had heard. After seeing the smug look on Toby's she just smiled sarcastically at her father and walked out of the room.  
  
"She likes you already, Tobias"  
  
  
  
A/N: I am getting worse. Oh well, you will all hate me by the next chapter, we find out who Syaoran really is, and what Touya thinks of the marriage plans. 


	5. Traitors and Liars

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Syaoran stalked back down the tunnel and into a wide cave-like end. He furiously kicked the third stone on the right and it crumbled.  
  
"Geez Syaoran, got out the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Syaoran swung around, glaring at the casual speaker.  
  
"None of your buisness, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran spat at Eriol. The tall male figure leaning on a table shrugged, "Well, did you find the Princess?" The blue eyed male questioned, Syaoran mumbled under his breath, Eriol put his hand to his ear.  
  
"Pardon, I didnt hear you." Syaoran gave his most biting glare and sat on a chair staring into space,  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Did you arrange to meet her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Eriol smiled to himself and raised an eyebrow "Really? Doesnt sound like nothing is wrong. It almost sounds like you have fallen for Princess Sakura," His teasing voice brought an angry scowl to Syaorans face.  
  
"Hell no." Syaoran had to hold back a red tint that crept onto his face. "I should hope not." The strangers voice echoed throughout the tunnel.  
  
"Tobias." Syaorans scowl was back, "What are you doing here? We havent finished the job yet." 'Sir' Toby just grinned oily, "Just checking on my favourite actor, I must say you did a brilliant job last night. Just dont let you standards slip for tomorrow."  
  
Eriol patted Syaoran on the back "Do not worry, Toby, Syaoran here will charm the princess, then kidnap her. She will be here ready for you to rescue. There is no doubt Sakura will love you after that."  
  
Toby ran his fingers through his oily black hair and smiled, his mind in dreamland. "Then I will really have it all." Syaoran shot a questioning glance in Toby's direction, as he fingered his pendent. "One problem. What are you going to do about Touya? You want to be king, but he is the rightful heir..."  
  
"Kill him." Toby answered as if it were a not big deal. Syaoran dropped the pendent in shock. "Kill him?!" He echoed Toby's word in a monotone harshness. "This wasnt in the job description," Eriol complained, "And how and why?" Toby almost laughed. "Simple, With Touya gone, I can marry Sakura, sympathise with her AND become King. You will kill him, in the raid planned for tomorrow night. Of course you, boy, will kidnap Sakura for me." Toby poked a sharp finger into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran glared at him. "Dont you have somewhere to be?" Toby looked at his pocket watch "10:30? Ahh yes, I have to go talk with the 'King', Be good boys, I expect the best performance tommorrow."  
  
Syaoran put his head into his hands "I dont know why we put up with him" Eriol stuck out his hand and counted the reasons. "One, He is rich, Two, we get rich, Three, I can buy a proper house for Tomoyo, soon-to-be Mrs Hiiragizawa. Four, We get a chance at a better life Syaoran, No more stealing to provide, maybe you will even find a woman and settle down. A better life, Thats why we do this."  
  
Syaoran sighed and merely nodded "Maybe" Inside he was not so sure. He was torn between Sakura and Toby. 'Money, or love?'  
  
  
  
A/N I did warn you Syaoran wasnt who he seemed. :p Betcha didnt see that coming didya?  
  
Another A/N; Thanx to Hayley for spell cheecking this, witout heer I wood be hopless 


	6. Busted Buster

A/N Hi, not much to say, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Sakura flung herself onto her bed, sobbing hysterically. A pair of curious eyes watched her closely. "Princess is something wrong?" Sakura looked up in surprise at the soft voice. She wiped her eyes and nodded,  
  
"I have to marry 'Sir' Toby" Sakura screwed up her nose in disgust and punched the nearest pillow. After the feathers had cleared, the young woman sat next to Sakura, a confused look plastered on her face.  
  
"Who is Sir Toby, and why do you have to marry him?" Sakura swallowed another sob and brushed a feather of her head.  
  
"He is a jerk that sucks up to my father. I have to marry him because my father requires it. Oh Tomoyo, what am I to do?"  
  
Tomoyo put her arm round Sakuras shoulders. "What can you do? Well, totally depends. Obviously you dont love him. Or any one else..."  
  
"But I do." Sakura interupted, instantly she regretted that. Tomoyo gave her an ' Oh-Really' look.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just, A guy"  
  
"Sakura, All guys are just a guy."  
  
"Well, he was, is special. I was walking around last night and Sir Toby tried to, umm, well he wasnt particularily nice. Syaora, I mean this guy, he saved me. He was so nice. It's hard to explain."  
  
Tomoyo listened closely. "Love is." Her mind wandered to her own love, she sighed happily, then frowned, knowing his plan made it hard to act naturally around Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo? TOMOYO?!!?" Sakura raised her hand, ready to slap her day-dreaming friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah," Tomoyo blinked and snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Sakura." Sakura put her hand on her head and groaned.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Tomoyo sat and pretended to think. "What can you do? If you love someone else, but are being forced to marry, Its enough to make some one want to.... run away." Tomoyo stressed the last two words, it worked Sakura jumped up.  
  
"OF COURSE!!!" Sakura ran to her closet. "Syaoran said to met him tomorrow night, but I know where his house is, I'll go there. I'll need some clothes though, and maybe some food...."  
  
Whilst Sakura rambled Tomoyo paled in realisation, 'Sakura can't go tonight thats when Syaoran discusses the finer points with Sir Toby, Oh what to do? What to do?'  
  
She put her hand on Sakura's back "Umm Sakura, maybe you shouldnt go right now. Wait untill later. Maybe tomorrow." Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, tears welled up in her vivid green eyes.  
  
"Sometimes there is no tomorow, Tomoyo. Now is all I have." Her apoligetic voice held a deeper meaning than Tomoyo realised. Sakura bit her lip, holding back tears.  
  
Tomoyo looked confused and anxious at the same time. "But, but..." Sakura wasn't listening, she had climbed out the window, again.  
  
"Bugga" Tomoyo ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran paced the room anxiously, "Six o'clock, Eriol, Six o'clock he said he would be here."  
  
Eriol shrugged and looked around. "We really cant expect 'royalty' to be on time can we?"  
  
Syaoran glared at nothing in particular, knowing that Eriol was correct.  
  
Rapid thumps on the door snapped them out of their wait. Syaoran flung the door open, "Where the hel....Tomoyo?!"  
  
Tomoyo ran in and grabbed Eriol by the scruff of his shirt. "Listen buster, Sakura is on her way here right now. I dont know how you are going to explain to her about the fact 'Sir' Toby is coming too. But you had better think fast!"  
  
Syaoran had caught the gist of it, slammed the door shut and swore most viciously under his breath. Eriol had raised his hands to defend himself against the wrath of Tomoyo. He put them on her shoulders. " Are you sure Sakura is coming here?" Tomoyo's eye twitched,  
  
"Apart from the fact, I am spying on her, abusing her friendship in a way I never would have, and she told me. No Eriol I am not sure."  
  
Syaroran clenched his fists and punched a nearby wall. Eriol glanced at him.  
  
"Did we REALLY need a bath room window, Syaoran?" Syaoran was about to snap back when the front door swung open.  
  
"Hullo Syaoran, *hic* Eriol and ....*hic* uhh.... who ever the young girl assulting Eriol is." Sir Toby was in high spirits, it showed by the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Tobias." Syaoran faced the drunken man "We have a problem."  
  
"Really?" A soft voice floated in from outside.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip "Sakura,"  
  
"Someone has a problem, and someone better have an answer." Sakura pushed Toby aside and faced the scowling face of Syaoran. "What the hell is going on Syaoran?" Syaoran blushed. Had the circumstance been any different Eriol would have laughed.  
  
"I ...I can explain..."  
  
Sakura raised her hand and slapped Syaoran with such force, the stunned male sat down. "I dont want an explanation, I NEVER want to see you again."  
  
She turned to face the trembling Tomoyo, "I thought you were my friend, my only and best friend. I never could have imagined, you, are a liar and a traitor."  
  
Sakura turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. Tomoyo just stared after her.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
  
  
A/N Thanx to all reviewers, love you all. 


	7. I hate you

Tomoyo watched Sakura leave with guilty eyes. She rounded on Syaoran and pulled him to his feet. "There goes the best friend I ever had, You not only hurt her, she now hates me. Thanks a lot." Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who was watching with terrified eyes.  
  
"Good bye Eriol, maybe we can meet again but my friendship is more important than anything you could offer. I am sorry."  
  
Tomoyo also left, leaving a heart broken Eriol behind.  
  
"What went wrong?" Eriol muttered, his voice trembling. Syaoran put his head in his hands, hiding the single tear that slipped through his cold brown eyes.  
  
"Shite, Shes a babe aye? *hic* can't wait till the wedding" Sir Toby slapped Syaoran on the back, obviously blinded and deaf to the previous argument.  
  
Syaoran snapped. His fist flung around as he jumped up. It connected powerfully with Toby's stomach, doubling him over. Syaoran waited until the staggering man returned to his feet, then grabbed Toby's shirt and threw him out onto the street.  
  
"There will be no wedding, Ill make sure of that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura ran out onto the street, grief, anger, hatred and guilt ran through her body. She started in the direction of the palace, then changed her mind. She walked towards a forest that stood dark and dangerous. She eneterd the forest, unaware of the presence that followed her closely.  
  
On Sakura walked, not noticing the pains that shot through her feet and legs. Her hunger was only out weighed by her thirst, she cared for neither. The darkness grew around her, sharp eyes peered at her, safely concealed in their trees and hidey holes.  
  
Drops of rain fell upon her she ignored them. Lightning flashed in the sky above, followed closely by the startling thunder. The rain started pelting down, it went unheeded by Sakura as she trudged on.  
  
The following male crept up behind her and put a dry blanket around her shoulders. Sakura spun around, flinging the blanket into the mud. "Syaoran, What the HELL are you following me for?" her words were harsh but Syaoran brushed them aside lightly.  
  
"Sakura, if you stay out here you'll die, its cold, raining and who knows what kind of animals live out here, we have to go back."  
  
"WE? We? You are mad. There is no we. I dont need you. I can survuve on my own. I hate you."  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran attempted to take her hand, but she shook her head and looked at him through cold uncaring eyes.  
  
"No Syaoran, I hate you. I hate YOU. I HATE YOU!" She turned and fled spraying mud over Syaoran.  
  
"No SAKURA!!" Syaoran ran after her, more of an instinct than because he wanted to. Her words still echoed in his head. "I hate you" Syaoran clenched his fists. 'Why should I care if she hates me? I dont care for her..." Syaoran lied to himself.  
  
Sakura was still running, blinded by the rain and tears that wound their ways down her face. Not being able to see was her fall. She tripped over a large root. Landing hard on the ground, her head hit a rock, knocking her unconcious.  
  
Syaoran found Sakura lying on the ground, blood seeping from a shallow gash on her head. "Oh Sakura," He gently examined the cut on her head, then picked her up. Covering her with a blanket to keep off the rain, he hurried as fast as he could to the nearest shelter.  
  
A/N hmm, that was fast. Short chapter I guess. Oh well I have to go to bed now tootles! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, spell check (hayley) not online, 


	8. Twice?

Running in the rain, on a path lit only faintly by rare flashes of lightning was hard. It was by pure chance that Syaoran stumbled upon the small log cabin. It was old and the door hung on rusted hinges. Syaoran kicked the door open and stumbled inside, glad for the shelter.  
  
He lay Sakura down on a low bench-like table, supporting her head with his hand. She was ghostly white and wet hair clung to her forehead. Syaoran ripped some material off his shirt and bandaged the cut on her head as best he could. He sat on an seemingly sturdy chair nearby and tried to relax. His eyes fell on Sakura, she was shivering.  
  
Syaoran stood up with a sigh and looked searchingly around the room. He notcied a thick rug stashed away in a rotting closet. He shook it out and inspected it. It was old, but looked warm and wasnt worn too badly. He carefully draped it over Sakura, she murmed something in her sleep, but did not wake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya paced his fathers throne room, "Sakura got kidnapped, TWICE?!?!" His look was one of anger, denial and grief. "Twice, and I got no notice?" the king hung his head. "I am sorry Touya. Things havent been going right."  
  
"Haven't been going RIGHT?! No bloody kidding!" Touya growled and stopped pacing. "What's 'Sir' Toby been up to?" Touyas voice appeared calm, but the king knew better.  
  
"He wouldnt kidnapp her Touya. He's her fiancee." Touya face twitched..  
  
"I think I heard you wrong.... Her FIANCEE?" Touya gave his father a look that clearly read 'I-heard-you-right-and-you-had-better-change-it'. King Fujitaka ignored him.  
  
"Yes Touya, her fiancee."  
  
"WHAT!!!! That drunken two faced low life creep is SAKURAS fiancee?!" Touya exploded.  
  
"Yes Touya, I am tired. Please.....just go." The king dismissed Touya witha wave of his hand. The vicious storm 'Touya' stomped out of the room, plotting revenge with every step.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose above the thick forest and sent tiny lights down onto the forest floor. Sakura woke up to the smell of something cooking. She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head thumped with unbearable pain. She groaned and drew the attention of Syaoran.  
  
"Careful Sakura." He walked over and helped her lie back down.  
  
"Why are you here? Where am I? Whats cooking?" Syaoran almost smiled.  
  
"Do you not remember Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, faintly. You and Tomoyo and some guy with blue hair...... I ran, I fell. Then it was all black... ow!" Her head throbbed again.  
  
"Yes, thats about right. You just rest. Ill cook something to eat."  
  
Syaoran walked back to his fire outside and shook his head, 'Why is it I feel so, different around her? She just, argg, why bother explaining it?' He blushed slightly and stirred his bubbling pot. 'It doesnt matter anyway. She hates me. I dont blame her.'  
  
Sakura sighed and looked up at the roof. 'I dont really hate him. I dont know how I feel anymore. He seemed a really nice guy, I guess I was wrong. But what does that make him now?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol sat on a stool staring at the wall. He had nothing better to do. Sighing he picked up a ribbon that Tomoyo had forgotten. He cradled it to his cheek, 'I wish she would come back. I wish with all my heart.'  
  
"Eriol? Are you here?" Eriol looked up, as if in a daze.  
  
"Tomoyo? Am I hullucinating?"  
  
Tomoyo ran through the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh..They have gone. Syaoran and Sakura. I missed you." Eriol patted her back.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo." Tomoyo sniffed and wiped her eyes. "They have disappeared."  
  
A/N Sorry took so long, My guinea pig had her pups! Yay! Well read and review puhleease. 


	9. Preperations

Eriol stared at Tomoyo, "Syaoran and Sakura have disappeared?" Tomoyo nodded and Eriol let go off her. "This could be very good, or extremly bad. Have you checked on the royal families reaction?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded "The king is depressed, and Touya looks.... well... ready to kill." Eriol nodded,  
  
"I guess that was to be expected."  
  
"Umm, Eriol... about tonights raid..."  
  
Eriol almost fell over "Shit. How the hell are we going to tell Toby Syaoran's gone." Tomoyo swallowed.  
  
"He knows Eriol, and he doesnt care. He's told everyone its still on. They are going to kill both the King and Touya. Sakura will be forced to marry Toby and she too will be killed. Oh Eriol why the hell is this happening?"  
  
Eriol put his hands over his head. "I really dont know Tomoyo, I wish it wasnt. What i wouldnt give for a normal life."  
  
Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Eriol smiled slightly and put his hands on her back. Both stood there drawing all the comfort they could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat on the end of the bench on which Sakura was resting. He handed her a roughly chipped bowl. Sakura sniffed its watery contents warily. "What is this?"  
  
Syaoran blushed faintly looked at his hands. "Its soup, with fresh herbs, roots and a wild rabbit. Not what a princess would normally touch, but you had better eat it."  
  
Sakura lifted the bowl to her lips and sipped cautiously. After swallowing once, she drained the rest of the bowls contents. "Its not bad." Syaoran looked up and smiled "Thank you. Would you like some more?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, first I would like to apoligise for yelling at you last night." it was her turn to stare at her hands. Before Syaoran could reply she continued.  
  
"I dont really hate you. Its just that I have lost a lot of things that were important to me. My mother was the biggest loss. I saw the face of the man who took her away in you. I dont know why, or how. I guess I went a bit crazy and thought you had come to take me away. Sorry."  
  
Syaoran stared at her, had she forgotten what he had planned to do? He opened his mouth expecting words to come out, an excuse prehaps but all he could manage was..  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
Sakura stared at him "For what?"  
  
"For evereything, lying to you, working behind your back, decieving you. All of it. I suppose once we get back you'll have me killed."  
  
Sakura almost laughed "None of that matters any more. You came after me didnt you? That means you care, or did. You never lied to me, and although you did set up some scheme with 'sir' Tobias, what does it matter now? " She gave him his bowl. "I wouldnt have you killed, Though Touya might say he wants me to. Touya is really a huge softy, without him I dont know what I'd do."  
  
The male figure at the end of the bench shot up in horror. Sakura stared at him,  
  
"Whats wrong,"  
  
"Sakura. Someone is planning to kill Touya and possibly your father." Sakura put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh god. What am I going to do?" Syaoran grabbed her hand,  
  
"Come on we have to go. Can you walk?" Sakura merely nodded and got off the bench. Syaoran led her out of the shack, down a nearly concealed path and eventually, out of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A greasy voice echoed off the walls of the cave, "Welcome boys." The cave was half filled with drunk, vicious men. The oily man with black hair stepped over a bloodied body that blocked the entrance to the cave. "Was it nesseciary to kill Jones? He was a good fighter." A burly man near the back stood up shakingly.  
  
"Hee stoole me drink maan!" The men surrounding him stood up in support,  
  
"Yeah maan"  
  
"Hic"  
  
The oily man silenced them, "Shut up." He looked around at the crowd "Tonight, boys, we become men!" There was yelling and cheering , "We become Lords! All we have to do, is attack the castle! Kill the King and his Son. Then, we shall have a new King, and Iduno WILL be ours!" The crowd cheered, it was so loud that it rose the dead. They stormed out of their cave and headed in a furious, but drunken, mob towards the castle....  
  
A/N  
  
Dead: Why did they have to raise me? Me: Its merely a story Dead: Can I go now? Me: Uhh, No I want to use you in the next chapter, uprising. Dead *sighs* :Fine fine. Me :Erhmm Sorry I had too much caffine, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually like this chapter. But thats my opinion not yours, hey, why dont you tell me yours? Review~! 


	10. Same to you

o0 Wow, soo many reviews! I love you all!!! Hope that this chapter is to your likings!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Syaoran! I cant... keep up," Sakura stumbled on a rock that had planted itself in her path. Syaoran turned and helped her up.  
  
"Sakura you have to. We have to help the Ki..Your father and brother. Shall I carry you?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I can try go faster." Sakura let Syaoran support most of her weight and soon they were making a reasonable pace towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo led Eriol through the castle's kitchen. There black outfits hid them well as the crept in an out of the shadows. "Why exactly are we doing this Tomoyo?" Eriols voice broke the hanging silence.  
  
"We have to warn the King."  
  
"And if he finds out we have a part in it?"  
  
"Thats a risk we have to take."  
  
Eriol reached for Tomoyos hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze "By the way Tomoyo, I love you."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him through the dark, "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touya sat in his room looking out over the castle gardens, a soft wind rustled the trees below and brought the scent of cherry blossoms up to his window.  
  
"Geez Sakura. What I wouldnt do to hear your voice one more time."  
  
"Psst! Touya!" His wish was instantly granted.  
  
"Sakura??!!!" Touya glanced down, two figures stood below the castle tower "Oh god Sakura! Are you okay?"  
  
"Im fine. Do you have a rope?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." Touya scrambled around in his closet, pulling out an old but strong rope from his childhood. He threw one end down and tied the other to his bed leg.  
  
"Can you climb up?"  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran's gonna help me."  
  
"Who?" Touya's brotherly instinct kicked in "Sakura if you have been sleepin...."  
  
"TOUYA!" If the over-protective brother could have seen his siters face he would have laughed. "Syaoran is a friend of mine. Be nice."  
  
Syaoran listened to the exchange, amused. Here they were, talking to a guy who was supposed to be dead in a few hours, and Sakura insisted on correcting him.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Lets get you up there." Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakuras waist and used the other to painstakingly pull them up the rope. Touya helped also by reeling in the rope.  
  
Once they were both safely in the room Touya immediately disentangeled his siter from Syaorans arm.  
  
"Oh Sakura" He hugged her tightly. Sakura smiled, then turned blue.  
  
"Uhh.. Tou...ya?" Touya looked down to see he was choking her, he let go quickly.  
  
"Sorry. God where have you been?"  
  
"Long story, no time to explain. Sakura, we have to go find your father." Syaoran pulled Sakura away from her brother. Touya shot a double barreled glare at Syaoran. Syaoran just glared back.  
  
"Syaorans right, we haven't got much time. Touya...Touya? TOUYA!?" Touya redirected his glare to met that of his younger sister. He instant pouted.  
  
"Why wont anyone tell me anything?" Sakura just smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ill explain later." She turned to Syaoran. "How much time do we have?"  
  
Syaoran thought deeply and looked at her directly, worried chocolate eyes met frantic emerlad. "About 20 minutes."  
  
"Shit. Touya, do you have your sword? And can Syaoran and I borrow a couple?"  
  
Touya stood gaping at his sister, "When did you learn to.... Why do you need...." He gave up and nodded. He turned back to his cuboard and withdrew three silver swords. He gave the smallest one, studded with emeralds to Sakura, a medium one to Syaoran, who nodded his thanks, and took the large, carved one for himself.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A female figure looked down upon her once glorious kingdom. "Oh dear, looks like they need me. Oh my babies. How did this happen?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Touya ran up flight of stairs after flight of stairs, followed closely by Syaoran.  
  
"Well well well. *hic* Just the man we were looking for. And the traitor, Syaoran Li. " A voice rose from behind them. Touya, Syaoran and Sakura halted and turned sharply. Behind them a crowd of drunken men had gathered, armed with broken table legs, pitchforks and the odd axe.  
  
"Touya. Take Sakura and RUN! Ill fight them off." Syaoans voice was commanding, but it held a certain tone that Sakura knew was fear.  
  
"Syaoran NO!" She attempted to run to him, but Touya put his arm out to halt her.  
  
"Sakura trust me, go." Syaoran didnt turn, he just glared at the band of men.  
  
"Syaoran..... I love you." Touya almost fainted. Syaoran smiled to himself.  
  
"Same to you Sakura. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
Sakura ran, aided by Touya. Far away as she was, she couldnt help but hear the cry of pain that echoed through the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SYAORAN!!"  
  
  
  
A/N Bed time! 


	11. Uprising and Passing on

Chapter 11  
  
Sakura started back down the stairs, Touya grabbed her arm, "No Sakura, its not safe." Sakura shook out of his grasp.  
  
"Touya, he might be hurt, I have to go to him." She turned to face her elder brother, "I'm sorry, go find father and get out, hide somewhere. You are in danger." Touya sighed and pulled something from the depths of his pocket.  
  
"Sakura, I understand nothing I will say will stop you, just take this and please, be careful" Touya handed Sakura a small box, she opened it carefully. Inside lay a simple cross, attached to a silver chain.  
  
"Touya its.... beautiful." Sakura smiled and did the clasp up.  
  
"It was Mothers. Hopefully it will prtoect you. Good luck." With that he took off, up the stairs. Sakura smiled and raced down to her fallen friend.  
  
Syaoran was on his knees, surrounded by slayen men. His pale face contrasted vividly with the streaks of red. Sakura knelt beside him "Syaoran, are you okay?" She put her arms around him, "I thought you were dead."  
  
Syaoran smiled "I thought I was too, but then a shining light came, with a woman who looked a lot like you, only she had very long hair. She whispered something about you.... then I felt the pain disappear. It was weird, yet wonderful."  
  
"Mother! Oh Syaoran that must've been my Mother. But.... but how?" Syaoran hung his head.  
  
"Umm Sakura, You know how you said you saw the face of the guy who took away your mother in me?"  
  
Sakura nodded, wondering where he was getting to.  
  
"Well, thats because he was my father, leader of this rebel gang. Shes dead Sakura. As is my father." Sakura saw the grief in his eyes.  
  
"You never told me."  
  
Syaoran looked away, expecting an outburst of more 'I hate you's. He waited, but no words came, instead he felt himself being drawn into a hug.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Syaoran looked astonished. "For what?"  
  
Sakura brushed a strand of hair from his face, "You never told me that your father died. Pain like that is very hard to hide. Why do you hide it?"  
  
Syaoran rose an eyebrow, "I just do, why do you care?"  
  
Sakura looked him in the eye, "Because I do."  
  
A faint blush spread across Syaorans face. He quickly lowered his head. "Okay, shall we go?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Definately. Tell me, why are their only a few slain people here, I could've sworn there were more then that chasing us."  
  
Syaoran laughed "The sight of your mother sobered them up and sent them all home. They couldnt run fast enough."  
  
Sakura smiled and helped Syaoran to his feet. They started back up the stairs, Sakura still holding onto Syaorans hand.  
  
"SAKURA!! SYAORAN!!!" Tomoyo's cheerful voice bounced off the walls, Sakura spun around.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Rapid footsteps sounded up the stairs as Tomoyo and her accomplise finally reached Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol," Syaorans face held an emotionless expression, "Glad to see you are all alive."  
  
"Arg, ya fool Syaoran." Eriol gave the taller male a rough hug. Syaoran stood there stunned. Sakura giggled at the frozen shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Come on, lets get to my father before its too late." Sakura grabbed Syaorans arm and dragged him up the stairs, followed closely by Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, are you here?" Touya pushed his fathers bedroom door open. A frail man sat silently on a large oak bed. He held his crown in his hands, staring down at its stunning brilliance.  
  
"Father. We have to get out, Sakura..."  
  
The king raised a hand to silence his son. "Touya. I am old. I have no time. I grow weary. You must go on. I wish to join your mother soon."  
  
Touya stared at his father, "Join her? You mean you are going to, just, die?" His father nodded.  
  
"All must die Touya. I have been dying for a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
The weary king smiled "All my life. We are all dying from the day we are born. Go Touya, leave an old man in peace. Take this." He held out the heavy crown to his oldest, and only son. "Maybe you can make more use of it than I did. Help the people Touya. The people are important."  
  
Touya took the crown, "Rest in peace father." He turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"May I join you later rather than sooner."  
  
A.N What end of a chapter already?? Oh well, Work to do! 


	12. I hope this is the right document!

The old king smiled at his sons farewell words, "Yes Touya, I dont wish to see you too soon" he whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, King Fujitaka prepared himself for his final concious moments. The end for him cam sooner than he expected. A sharp knife drove from behind, biting the cruel flesh around his neck, drawing the last blood. The king gave a faint sigh, then collapsed lifeless on the bed.  
  
"You'll see him sooner than expected 'King'" A cruel laugh echoed down the hall, a cold laugh that froze Touya in his stride.  
  
Touya closed his eyes, trying to remember where he had heard that laugh before. He gave up when a speedball of a girl almost hit him, "Sakura?" Touya held the girl at an arms length, "What the hell? I thought you went to, that, boy?" As he spoke, three figures ran up behind Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, who are they?" He asked, as he gestured towards Eriol and Tomoyo,  
  
"They are friends of mine, Syaoran's fine, Mother healed him and she scared off the intruders too!" Sakura explained in one fast sentence.  
  
"Slow down Sakura. MOTHER? Are you sure it was her? " He eyed Sakura suspiciously.  
  
"No time to explain Touya. Wheres Father? "  
  
"Up there Sakura, but I dont think its a good idea to go up there now."  
  
"Why not? Whats wrong Touya?" Sakura's face twisted into an worried frown. "Touya?"  
  
"He's dying Sakura."  
  
"Then I have to see him."  
  
Sakura pushed past Touya and ran up the stairs to her fathers room. She gasped at the sight before her and ran to her fathers side.  
  
"Father? FATHER!!" Sakura couldnt bear to look, and yet couldnt drag her eyes away.  
  
"Sakuriee, Honey." Strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her fast. Sakura didnt struggle. She screamed. The male behind her struck her down and clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you."  
  
Sakura just raised her eyebrows as if to say 'yeah, and?' Sir Toby (surprise surprise?)slapped her, bringing tears to the girls eyes.  
  
"Dont move or I'll slice your bloody head off." Sir Toby froze, cool metal rested lightly against his neck. "Good boy, now let go of the girl and stand up to face me."  
  
The threatened male stood up and swung around slowly. "Well well well. If it isnt the prince, or should I say 'King'?" Touya's sword quivered, but didnt move away. Toby glanced behind the tall males back. "Well, if it isnt my two favourite actors. Syaoran and Eriol. Or should I say favourite traitors?"  
  
Sakura had snuck around behind Toby's back. She stood next to Syaoran, clutching his shirt for comfort. Touya shook his heead at the slimeball before him.  
  
"That wont work Toby. I should kill you right now. You killed the king. That is evidence enough to have you hanged."  
  
Toby hung his head, his eyes closed as if in shame. A sly smile slid slowly onto his face. He opened his eyes as he raised his head. They were ebony, pure ebony. No light was reflected. Sakura tightened her grip on Syaorans shirt. He put an arm around her and drew her close.  
  
"You can try Touya. But you shall fail." Toby laughed insanely and fell to his knees. His head was raised to the stars as he cackled with a devilish vegence. With a swift blade and accurate hand, the laughing subsided.  
  
Touyas sword rested on the bed. "Lets leave. We can send the servants up later to clear this mess." Sakura nodded in agreement, glad to be out of the room in which her father and her stalker lay slain.  
  
"May we never speak of this again." Touya wiped his sword on the sheets and put it back in its case. "To any body."  
  
The group around nodded in meek agreement.  
  
A/N sorry if this chapter SUCKED. I am kinda bored with this story. Should I still continue? 


	13. The fluff If you dont like fluff, you ca...

Dedicated to Kazycat. Without her I probably would give up on all my stories. But I have to keep writing if I dont want to be ..... ^^  
  
Sakura sat in the garden, swirling the pond water with her feet. Salt water droplets fell onto the freshwater pond as the pale girl wept silently. Sakura kicked furiously at the curious fish that came to examine her feet.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Sakura hung her head as Syaoran sat down beside her, "How are you?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, her eyes were ringed with red, she had been crying. "I... I dont know Syaoran. I am so confused. What do I do now? Where do I go from here? I just dont know." Sakura broke down in tears. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It'll be okay Sakura. Toby's gone so you can marry whom you like. Unless your brother prohibits it and makes you a nun."  
  
Sakura couldnt hold back the small laugh that bubbled inside her. Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles. "Thats more like the Sakura I know." The girl pouted jokingly.  
  
"What makes you think you know me Syaoran Li?" She asked smugly. The amber eyed male raised an eyebrow and kissd her softly.  
  
"That." He replied when he broke it off.  
  
Sakura shook her head "Im sorry 'sir' that just wont do." She giggled and pushed him into the pond. Syaoran blinked the water out of his eyes and stared after the girl who had run away laughing.  
  
He climbed out of the pond and chased after her. He caught up with her and playfully tackled her to the ground. Sakura struggled but Syaoran held her firmly. "Ok Sakura. What would it take to make you believe I know you?" Sakura stared at his warm amber eyes and blushed slightly.  
  
"The world Syaoran." She smiled at his confused look. "Or this" She kissed him on the nose and stroked his face softly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sakura, I seriously hope you arent trying to do what I think you are, 'cause if you are, you arent going to fail." It was Sakura's turn to look surprised.  
  
"You surprise me. I wouldnt even dream of such a thing."  
  
Syaoran kissed her and stood up, looking a bit disappointed, "Well then. Maybe I will just leave."  
  
Sakura shot up and grabbed his arm, "I am sorry Syaoran, but not until I am married."  
  
He smiled as he turned to face her. "Then, Sakura Kinomoto, ((??)) will you marry me?"  
  
She kissed him softly "You'll have to ask my Father.... Oh, Its Touya now isnt it." Tears threatened Sakura as she stared at the ground. Syaoran held her close and let her wipe her tears on his shirt.  
  
"Shh, Sakura. It'll be okay eventually." His soothing voice calmed Sakuras sobs and she buried her face in his shirt.  
  
They stood, entangled in each others arms for who knows how long. Sakura broke it off finally and looked up at her smiling companion.  
  
"We had better go, Touya might kill us if we stay outside alone any longer."  
  
Syaoran smirked jokingly, "If he could, but I'd probably...." Sakura punched him playfully on the arm,  
  
"Dont even think about it."  
  
A/N : Just wondering if I should leave it there and start a new story, or do an epilouge, or a few more chappies, or quit writing all together POLL! 


	14. The Final

A/N The last chapter. Sorry to cut it short but i didnt like this genre, I wasnt to good at it. My next story ((HOPE FULLY) will be better,  
  
Dedicated to all my loyal reviewers and anyone who has taken the time to read my stories, To my friends who have threatened to write my stories if I should fail to update, and to myself, because I WANT TO!!!! : P  
  
  
  
The final  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?" Birds flew from the trees as the horrified cry rang from the castle tower.  
  
"Touya!!!!! Calm down." Sakura stared defiently at her raging brother. "You cant do anything to stop it."  
  
"I can and I will." Touya stood tall, "You will NOT marry that.. that GAKI!" He spat the last word out furiously.  
  
"Say dont spray it brother." Sakura mumbled wiping her face.  
  
"I'll make you a NUN before letting you marry him." Touya glared at the grinning amber eyed male.  
  
"What'd I tell you Sakura?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura. She giggled and looked up at the almost mischevious smirk plastered on Syaorans face.  
  
"Since when did you become a future-seer?" She punched him playfully and Syaoran wraped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"When I met your brother."  
  
Touya had gone from Typical-Storm Touya to Extremly-Dangerous-Tornado Touya. It was funny to watch him as he fumed at the male who had stolen his sisters affection.  
  
"Sakura. As king I FORBID you to marry him." He shifted his glare to Sakura who shot back one of equal command.  
  
"Touya, as the only one able to bear children in this family." Sakura grinned as Touya went red, knowing exactly what she meant. "You are forbidding the existance of royality in Iduno."  
  
Touya fumbled for words, Sakura grinned triumphantly. "See you at the wedding, King Touya?"  
  
"What ever."  
  
Sakura turned and her and Syaoran walked out the room.  
  
"Dammit, How'd she know about Yukito?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The land of Iduno lived on for a hundred and fifty-seven more years. Touya eventually accepted Sakura and Syaoran as married, and even gave up the crown.... to Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaorans children and grandchildren were wise rulers, each with their own traits and personalities.  
  
The band of drunks that had stormed the castle gave up drinking for good and formed the first AA (alcholics annoyamous).  
  
And here we leave. For ever.  
  
A/N The end. Sorry if its short. Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. SORRY for everything wrong.  
  
Till I write again.  
  
Love Me! 


End file.
